Plus Jamais Seul
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Petite déprime d'un g-boys, l'on sait qui c'est à la fin....
1. Default Chapter

Titre :Plus jamais seul  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gw bien évidemment  
  
Genre : Petite Déprime, OOC  
  
Couples :mystère, dévoilé à la fin du chapitre.  
  
Disclaimer : Duo tout comme Quatre ou Zechs ne m'appartiennent pas( c'est toujours dur de dire cela)  
  
Ceci est un one-shot (mon deuxième) assez long mais il se lit vite. Bonne lecture  
  
C'est partit  
  
% PLUS JAMAIS SEUL%  
  
En cette fin de guerre je m'enracinais en France dans une belle région : les Pyrénées. Je l'avais découverte durant une mission et le coin m'avait énormément plut. J'apprit le français aux côtés de Trowa qui avait dû sacrifier ses heures de lecture pour me faire comprendre les us et les coutumes de ce beau pays.  
  
Je vivais dans un chalet bien trop grand pour moi je veux bien l'avouer. Malgré ce coin douillet et féerique je ressentais un grand vide en moi.  
  
Pourtant j'aime ce lever de soleil baignant les montagnes d'une lumière dorée, j'aime ce coucher de l'astre du jour peignant le ciel d'une douce teinte de feu. Mon coeur s'évade et devient nostalgique à l'idée que tu n'es pas avec moi pour apprécier ce spectacle.  
  
Oui. J'ai perdu ton contact lorsque l'ultime paix fut de retour.Nous avons pris des chemins différents. Trop espacés à mon goût.  
  
Je ne sais pas où tu es. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Cette ignorance m'inquiète et m'attriste. Ai-je été désagréable ? Collant ? Bavard ? Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, te contentant seulement d'hocher la tête ou de « répondre » par monosyllabes.  
  
Non. Bien sûr je ne t'en veux pas. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tu es comme ça et tu n'allais pas passer ta vie avec moi. Qu'ai-je à t'offrir si ce n'est que mon amour ?  
  
Mon coeur souffre tellement que j'ai envie d'en finir. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une nouvelle de toi. Quoique je ne pourrais jamais vivre si on m'apprenait que tu étais mort.  
  
Oh ! Je m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit. De t'avoir laisser couler entre mes doigts comme de l'eau s'échappant d'une amphore percée.  
  
Oui. Mon coeur est percé et je n'arrive pas à le panser. Je souffre tellement.  
  
Je t'en prie mon amour revient vers moi et laisse-moi te réchauffer par la flamme de mon amour qui consume mon coeur . Laisse-moi me blottir entre tes bras puissants pour ne penser plus qu'à toi, qu'à nous.  
  
Oui. Nous. J'y crois dur comme fer. Ma vie s'arrêterait si c'était seulement Toi et Moi.  
  
Je me pose toujours une question : Comment aurais-tu réagi devant mes sentiments ? Aurais-tu fui derrière ton mutisme ou m'aurais-tu, pire encore, laissé en plan ou t'enfuis à toutes jambes ?  
  
Ou bien, dans le meilleur des cas et un semblant de chance, m'aurais-tu pris dans tes bras ou te serais-tu contenter de déposer tes lèvres sur les miennes tremblantes ?  
  
Il m'arrive parfois de rêver que j'ouvre ma porte et que tu te tiennes sur le seuil, impassible face au froid. Je rêve aussi de ta voix, pour les rares, mais ô combien merveilleuses fois que j'ai pus e l'entendre durant nos missions. Cette voix sensuelle, détachée qui ne cessait d'amener un peu de vie, de chaleur et de joie à mon coeur palpitant.  
  
Mon tendre amour si tu savais comme tu me manques. Ma vie est un enfer car je n'ai plus ta présence à mes côtés. Je me lève chaque matin dans cette pièce froide. Et je me couche, solitaire dans ce lit deux- places où j'ai peur de m'y perdre.  
  
J'ai essayé de savoir auprès des autres où tu avais bien pu passer mais ils n'en savaient rien. Sentant ma solitude et ma dépression ils passaient me voir, ici,dans ce grand chalet perdu au milieu des montagnes. Ils voyaient à quel point j'avais maigri et que la flamme de mes yeux s'était éteinte. Tu les connais, ils sont très intelligents : ils savaient que c'était dû à ton départ, à ta fuite ?  
  
Ils tentaient de me consoler mais que pouvaient faire des paroles bienveillantes face au vide énorme dans mon coeur ?  
  
Nous partions nous promener dans les forêts mais à chaque pas ton souvenir rejaillissait en moi et accablait mon coeur .  
Si tu savais. Tu me fais souffrir autant que tu me fais vivre. Es-tu seulement conscient que tu as mon jugement, mon destin entre tes mains ? J'en doute puisque tu es parti.  
Des fois j'en vient à mépriser la paix car elle m'a fait perdre [des yeux] l'homme que j'aimais. Mais peut-être est-ce ça, oui ? ! Le problème que je sois aussi un homme. Peut-être ressentais-tu des choses pour moi mais que tu refoulais ces sentiments à cause de la société ? Mais pourtant tu t'en fichais non ? De la société ?  
  
Ce que j'aimerai être aussi fort que toi pour cacher mes réels sentiments derrière ma joie et ce bien-être.  
  
J'aimerai pouvoir te retrouver, même te revoir 1 minute. Comment pourrais-je avoir ton adresse puisque personne ne sait où tu es. Je n'ai pas eu l'échos d'un nouvel habitant depuis la dernière fois que je suis allé au village. Il y a de cela 1 mois. Oui. Un mois que je me morfonds, ici, seul. Je ne suis pourtant pas d'un tel naturel. Je vois toujours le bon côté des choses. Quel est le bon ici, loin de toi ? Je ne vois aucun point positif. Nos amis arrivent cet après-midi. Que vont-ils m'annoncer ?  
  
~%%%%%~  
  
Ô joie, ô bonheur, ô déprime. Ils t'ont retrouvé, enfin. Mon coeur bondit de joie mais aussi d'anxiété. Il paraît que tu n'es qu'à quelques chalets du mien. J'aurais du sortir plus souvent !  
  
N'empêche qu'ils furent tous inquiets en me dévisageant : une coquille vide.  
  
Ils me disaient : « il prendra peur en te voyant ainsi »  
  
Cela fit un déclic, je ne voulais pas, ô non t'effrayer. Je dois être au meilleur de ma forme pour te revoir. Mais voudras-tu me revoir ? M'ouvrir la porte de ta demeure ? Accepteras-tu de me parler ou tu ne me reconnaîtras plus ?  
  
A cette pensée mon coeur saigne et mes larmes coulent. Non. Je dois être fort pour te parler car c'est décidé, je te dirais [enfin] ce que je ressens pour toi.  
  
Mon ange, laisse-moi t'approcher. Ne me repousse pas. Ne m'ignore pas. Pour toi, désormais, je veux être beau et solide.  
  
~%%%%%~  
  
Une fois sorti de mon bain je me préparais à manger. Quelle joie de savourer chaque mets, chaque parfums. Cet aliment me rappelle toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je le voyais je pensais à toi. Bizarre non ?  
  
Je me sens d'attaque pour venir te voir. Je suis prêt. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure, je parviens pas à le calmer. Je veux te voir et j'y arriverais.  
  
~%%%%%~  
  
Je suis tremblant devant ta porte. Ma main hésite et frapper 3 coups. J'entends des mouvements à l'intérieur.  
  
Tu ouvres la porte. Tu es surpris de me voir ici. Me voyant trembler, croyant que c'est de froid, tu me fais rentrer dans ta demeure. Quelle magnifique bâtisse ! Un vrai palace. Bon reprends-toi tu n'es pas là pour t'extasier !  
  
Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi beau. Tu es cependant moins tendu, sachant la guerre loin de toi.  
  
Tu me dis que tu rêvais de pouvoir me revoir après ces années. Ô mon coeur si tu savais.  
  
Pourquoi ses joues sont-elles rouges ? Ce pourrait-il que.  
  
J'entame alors une conversation banale histoire de me mettre à l'aise et de tout [ré] apprendre de toi.  
  
Il y a un grand blanc et je me lance anxieusement. Je lui déballe tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur , tout ce que je vous aie raconté. Il a la gentillesse de ne rien dire devant ce récit.  
  
Comment va-t-il réagir ? Au moment où il s'apprête à répondre le téléphone sonne. Il ne décroche pas et me regarde intensément. Mon coeur bat trop vite, je suis trop anxieux.  
  
«   
  
_ Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais que tu viennes me voir.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Jamais je n'aurais pu faire le premier pas. J'étais comme toi durant ces années.  
  
(Une lueur d'espoir atteint mon coeur .)  
  
_ Désolé d'avoir attendu mais il fallait que je sache si ce que je ressentais était vrai. Je compris bien trop tard que tu me manquais.  
  
( Je ne dis rien et l'écoute attentivement, mon coeur bat de joie)  
  
_ Je.Je t'aime Quatre.  
  
_ Je t'aime aussi Trowa, je t'en supplie ne me laisse plus jamais seul.  
  
»  
  
FIN  
  
J'espère que cela vous a plut et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. J'ai écris ce one-shot pendant que je gardais ma voisine, elle dormait et j'avais rien à faire. J'ai écris cela en 1 heure, j'étais inspirée. Plusieurs fois je me disais : Et si je faisais 2+1. ou je garde 3+4 ? Et puis après c'est venu à 3+4.  
  
Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et je vous dis à bientôt dans la suite de ma fic ou alors dans un nouveau one-shot lol. 


	2. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt une page de remerciements sur ce one- shot  
  
Law-Sama : Merci beaucoup et non ce n'était pas Heero et Duo^^  
  
Lyxeria : Je sais le couple est assez classique^^°  
  
Chtite Elfe : Merci pour ta review chaleureuse. Il est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité mais je suis assez contente de moi lol  
  
Shalimar3 : Merci beaucoup tes compliments à propos de mon one-shot me touchent beaucoup. Désolée pour le titre de mon one-shot.  
  
Gros bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt. 


End file.
